Run Away with Me
Run Away with Me - singel kanadyjskiej piosenkarki Carly Rae Jepsen. Tekst piosenki You're stuck in my head Stuck in my heart Stuck in my body, body I wanna go, get out of here I'm sick of the party, party I run away, I run away with you I guess this is the part You gotta say all that you're feeling, feeling Thinking it back even tonight while everyone's sleeping, sleeping Let's run away I know my way with you Cause you make me feel like I could be driving you all night I'll find your lips in the street lights I wanna be there with you Baby take me to the feeling I'll be your sinner in secret Let the lights go our Run away with me, run away with me Baby every single limit I'll be your hero in winning When the lights go out Run away with me, run away with me Up in the clouds High as a kite Over the city, city You never sleep, you never drive, when you are with me, with me I wanna stay, I wanna stay with you Cause you make me feel like I could be driving you all night And I'll find your lips in the street lights I wanna be there with you Baby take me to the feeling I'll be your sinner in secret Let the lights go our Run away with me, run away with me Baby every single limit I'll be your hero in winning When the lights go out Run away with me, run away with me Hold on to me I never wanna let you go Run away with me, run away with me Over the weekend we can turn the world to gold Run away with me, run away with me Turn the lights tonight Over the weekend we can turn the world to gold Oh my baby take me to the feeling I'll be your sinner in secret Let the lights go our Run away with me, run away with me Baby every single limit I'll be your hero in winning When the lights go out Run away with me, run away with me Tłumaczenie teksty Utknąłeś w mojej głowie Utknąłeś w moim sercu Utknąłeś w moim ciele, ciele Chcę iść, wyjść stąd Mam dość imprezownia, imprezowania Uciekam, uciekam z tobą Myślę, że to jest ta część Musisz powiedzieć wszystko, co czujesz, czujesz Myślenie o tym znowu, nawet dzisiaj, kiedy wszyscy śpią, śpią Ucieknijmy Znam swoją drogę z tobą Bo sprawiasz, że czuję się jakbym Mogła wozić cię całą noc Znajdę twoje usta w ulicznym świetle Chcę być z tobą tutaj Kochanie, weź mnie do uczuć Będę twoją grzesznicą w sekrecie Niech światła będą nasze Uciekaj ze mną, uciekaj ze mną Kochanie, każdy limit Będę twoim bohaterem w wygrywaniu Kiedy zgasną światła Uciekaj ze mną, uciekaj ze mną W chmurach Wysoko jak latawiec Nad miastem, miastem Nigdy nie śpisz, nigdy nie prowadzisz, kiedy jesteś ze mną, ze mną Chcę zostać, chcę zostać z tobą Bo sprawiasz, że czuję się jakbym Mogła wozić cię całą noc Znajdę twoje usta w ulicznym świetle Chcę być z tobą tutaj Kochanie, weź mnie do uczuć Będę twoją grzesznicą w sekrecie Niech światła będą nasze Uciekaj ze mną, uciekaj ze mną Kochanie, każdy limit Będę twoim bohaterem w wygrywaniu Kiedy zgasną światła Uciekaj ze mną, uciekaj ze mną Trzymaj się mnie Nigdy nie chcę pozwolić ci odejść Uciekaj ze mną, uciekaj ze mną Włącz światła wieczorem Przez weekend możemy obrócić świat w złoto Kochanie, weź mnie do uczuć Będę twoją grzesznicą w sekrecie Niech światła będą nasze Uciekaj ze mną, uciekaj ze mną Kochanie, każdy limit Będę twoim bohaterem w wygrywaniu Kiedy zgasną światła Uciekaj ze mną, uciekaj ze mną Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Kanadyjskie single Kategoria:Carly Rae Jepsen